


Papseids Meteor Shower

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Skeletons, Stargazing, magical ghost dick, papyrus doesn't care about gender okay he can wear a skirt and listen to abba don't judge him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 18 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papseids Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> had to write some fluffy romantic stuff to relieve all this goddamn graduation stress - it'll all be over next friday C:  
> this was based on a suggestion by a tumblr user ur-favorite-pincushion, it was a lovely suggestion and a lotta fun to write <3  
> also big thanks to volatileSoloiste for being our beta again and also thinking up the title of the fic! honestly it's harder to think up those than actually write the thing by now C':
> 
> ...oh! that's right - we take suggestions now! it's not that we don't have any more ideas, we have a lot of planned for how to end the series but... we don't wanna end it yet! :D so hey, if there is something you would want to read about, tell us! either in the comments or you can send us your ideas on bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com - we'll appreciate knowing what you fans are thirsting for B)

It's been about 5 hours of driving on one of the hottest days of summer, but you aren't tired or worn out at all. Driving with Papyrus as your front passenger makes any journey a great experience, sometimes even better than the actual destination of your travel. You get to play word games, listen to stories and sing songs, all of that with the cheeriest, sweetest skeleton there ever was.

It's true that today Papyrus is not as happy as usual. Sans was supposed to go with you, but just minutes before you left he called you and said that he wouldn’t be able to make it and that you should go ahead without him. Papyrus was very sad at first, but then you put on ABBA in the car and, well, it's pretty much physically impossible to be sad when listening to Honey Honey.

After spending the whole afternoon driving, you finally reach your destination, a high meadow in the middle of nowhere. You're both glad to see that you picked a spot far enough away that no other campers are here. You exchange a little kiss before getting out of the car and unloading the trunk.

Soon, your stargazing spot is all set. A big thick picnic blanket with a few pillows, binoculars, a couple of paper plates and a huge basket of food. Looking over how many spaghetti-filled sandwiches you have you decide to take over the food preparation yourself next time.

By the time you unpack everything, it's already getting dark. According to the forecast the Perseids meteor shower won't start until midnight, but you don't mind waiting if it's with Papy. You each get yourself a sandwich and a glass of peach kid’s champagne (Paps's favourite) and sit side by side, watching the sunset. Only the sounds of nature are breaking the silence, birds chirping, the winds running over the grass, the occasional screech of an early bat. You feel at peace.

You look to Paps, in his oversized flannel shirt and light, long skirt, and get worried when you see how down he looks. You pat his shoulder to get his attention and he looks at you pitifully.

"Hey honey, is something the matter? Did we forget any pasta?"

Papyrus shakes his head. "NO, JUST... IT'S A SHAME SANS WON'T BE HERE TO SEE THE STARFALL." He sighs a bit. "HE REALLY LIKES SPACE STUFF. I'M SURE HE'D REALLY ENJOY THIS!" You nod, rubbing your hand over his back.

"Yeah, that's true. Sans is awfully busy these days..." You sigh, deep in thought. "But hey," you smile, lifting Paps's chin up to face you, "the two of us are here. We might as well enjoy ourselves! It'll be a beautiful night, so come on and pass me the chocolates." You try to look as cheery as you can and are glad to see it work, as Papyrus gives you a smile. He reaches over to give you the box of chocolates, but by that time you have something else in mind.

"You know what?" You push it down on the ground, never breaking eye contact, "I actually don't need any of this sweet stuff at all. I got the sweetest stuff right here." You lean in closer to give Paps a smooch. He laughs lightly and complies, humming in comfort as your lips meet his teeth. You meant for this to be just a romantic little kiss, but after a few seconds, neither of you are pulling away. Papyrus's hands come up your sides softly and he holds your shoulders. You finally pull back slightly, looking Papyrus closely in the eye sockets, smiling wide. His cheekbones are orange and his smile is a bit unsure, his eyes glancing to the side for a second. You chuckle, smiling wider at how cute he is, still so awkward and unsure even after all this time.

When he doesn't relax after a few more kisses, you pull back, giving him a small smile. He's still looking around, as if he was expecting someone to jump out of the bushes and arrest you for kissing in public. "What is it, Papy?" you ask him, taking one of his hands off your shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"I AM ONLY WORRIED THIS MIGHT NOT BE SANITARY, I HAVE NEVER KISSED ANYBODY OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!" His brows furrow and you chuckle, shaking your head. You hadn’t realized it, but he's right about the never-before-kissing-outside thing at least. You only acted as a couple with Sans, though you were just laughing at memes and smooching most of the time. Well, what better time to fix that than now?

"Don't worry, kissing outside is absolutely safe," you tell him with seriousness in your voice so he knows there's really nothing to worry about. "People do it all the time, and sometimes even more than that," you wink at him theatrically before laughing at yourself.

Paps looks at you, a bit confused, before asking. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MORE THAN THAT?"

"Well, I mean," you say, smirking after getting an idea, "if there's no one around, just like now," you continue, running your hand up Papy's arm, "people sometimes do _private things_ outside."

Papy is still thinking about your words when you press your hand against his ribcage, sticking your fingers between the bones, moving them side to side and massaging him through the fabric of his shirt. He gasps right away, letting out a surprised NYEH as his bones rattle under your touches, but you pull back after just a few seconds, not wanting to push him into anything he doesn't want. Giving Paps a few moments to calm down, you watch him carefully, waiting for a response. His face is bright orange and he's looking more around you than at you.

You place a hand on his cheek, turning him to look you in the eyes to let him know you're waiting.

"I- I'M NOT SURE..." he trails off and you smile at him.

"It's okay, we don't have to," you brush his face with a thumb and he leans into your touch, closing his eyes. He stays like it for a moment before opening them and you're surprised to see them filled with resolute.

"HUMAN!" he exclaims loudly enough to scare a flock of birds from nearby trees.

"What is it, Paps?" you smile, glad to see him so energetic again.

"I HAVE MADE A DECISION! THAT DOING THE "PRIVATE STUFF" AS YOU CALLED IT IS WORTH THE TRY," he smiles at you and you smile back, glad he's okay with this.

"As you wish, love," you sit up on your knees and bring his face closer to yours to kiss him.

Your mouths meet again and you both close your eyes, gently rubbing against each other and moving from side to side. Papyrus’s hands slide even higher and he cups your cheeks, holding you close, humming comfortably. You pull away with hazy eyes, only to kiss him again, pressing your lips into his teeth harder. Papyrus’s hand comes down from your cheek and gently runs over your neck to your shoulder. You continue to kiss and caress each other softly for a while, until you pull away with a calm smile, taking his hand in yours. He stares at you in question as you lead his hand lower to your chest, placing it between your breasts over the buttoning of your shirt. Papyrus laughs nervously, looking around to see if you really are alone, before his fingers clumsily fumble the buttons open. You chuckle excitedly, placing your forehead on his, staring down at his hands as he carefully touches your breast through your bra.

“You’re allowed to touch me honey, no need to be so careful,” you chuckle lightly.

“YES OF COURSE!” Papyrus laughs nervously, looking around, “I SHALL TOUCH YOU!” His lofty voice carries over the meadow and you have to chuckle at how loud he is. His hands press on your breast a bit harder and more sure and you exhale lightly, already getting a bit heated.

Papyrus gently fondles your breast through your bra until you pull back, reaching behind you to undo the piece. You lean back in, giving the blushing skeleton a kiss while his hands slide under the bra and squeeze you softly. You exhale into his mouth, smiling flusteredly, and he smiles back, his eyes glancing to the side again. You let him fondle you for a moment, enjoying the soft feeling of his boney fingers rubbing your skin and nipples. Your hands run up his sternum and caress his collarbones before reaching back lower. You slide a hand under his flannel shirt, gently rubbing your fingers against his sternum, making him let out a small, shy nyeh. The tips of your fingers press between his ribs and you move from side to side softly, slowly adding onto the pressure, then going down low, under his ribs and into his ribcage. You rub his sternum from the inside, then slide around and back to his spine. Papyrus is shivering now, but keeping very quiet, much more quiet than usual. You move your hand lower by the length of his spine, over his lumbar and your fingers land on his hipbone, poking from the upper hem of the skirt. You slide your fingers around the edge of it and rub your thumb in it quite hard, when suddenly Papyrus pushes you away, trembling. You look at him in question, a bit startled.

“I-I AM SORRY HUMAN, BUT PLEASE-” he chuckles nervously, blinking a few times, “LET US GO EASY, YES? IN CASE…” He looks around with paranoia. “...SOMEBODY HAPPENED TO SUDDENLY BE PRESENT.” You smile, then chuckle.

“You’re afraid somebody’s gonna see us?” Papyrus frowns at your chuckling.

“WELL, AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES! I DO NOT WANT TO APPEAR INDECENT TO ANYONE BUT YOU!” He rubs his chin. “AND MAYBE SANS…” You laugh again, rubbing his cheek softly.

"Papy, I'm sure there's no one else around to catch us _in flagrante_ ," you say, winking at him, moving your hands onto his clavicles and massaging circles into them with your thumbs. He lets out a soft exhale of bliss, moving into your touches and you smile, leaning in and placing kisses on his cheekbones, his forehead, his nasal bone.

Soon he's giggling under your silly kisses and he pulls you away from him. "VERY WELL THEN, I WILL BELIEVE YOUR JUDGEMENT, DEAR HUMAN. BECAUSE AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. ALMOST AS MUCH AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!!!" he laughs loudly and strikes a pose. You can't believe he's doing it in a situation like this, but after all, you wouldn't want it any other way. You truly love him the way he is.

"BUT!" he exclaims and points a finger at you. "IF ANYTHING DOES HAPPEN, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CARRIES OUR POSSESSIONS AS WE MAKE OUR SHAMEFUL ESCAPE," he says in all seriousness.

You can't help but laugh.

"Deal," you reply, taking his hand into yours and giving it a firm shake. He returns it.

Before he can change his mind, you drop his hand and start opening the top buttons of his shirt, grabbing the hem and pulling it up after you undo enough of them to comfortably pull it over his head. He is a bit startled by your sudden shenanigans, but he complies, taking it off himself when you can't get it over his long arms.

"Thanks," you murmur as you press your chest against his ribs, your fingers playing with the cervical vertebrae. You can hear small whimpers as you suck Paps's bones, even giving them small nibbles. Papy is so quiet compared to his usual vocal performances, but you're sure you can change it soon. You slowly make your way down his sternum, moving back a little so you can reach better. You can already see the faint orange glow coming from underneath the skirt and it's when you decide to reach inside that you can feel his skeletal hands stopping you.

"N-NOT YET, HUMAN! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU THUS FAR," Paps tells you as he takes you by your hips and carefully pushes you back until you're laying on the blanket, the stars and full moon shining brightly, but not nearly as bright as Papy's magic.

He straddles your lap and you stare up at him in expectation, your eyes hazy and your smile wide. Papyrus’s orange irises glow faintly from the darkness of his eye sockets and as you look down you see more light gently glowing from his chest cavity and through the light fabric of his skirt. Out here, where the only source of light is the moon and stars, you get to see all of it much clearer and are almost mesmerized to see the very faint orange light surge through his bones, pulsing around his body just like a bloodstream. Papyrus doesn’t give you too much time for sightseeing though, as he leans down to you and presses his teeth into your lips once more. His warm tongue sticks out from between his teeth and gently pokes your lower lip. You chuckle lightly before opening your mouth to invite him in, your tongues meeting. You come in closer so you can rub the tip of your tongue over the inner side of his teeth, making him nyeh quietly, while his flexible piece of ectoflesh snakes into your mouth quite deeply, constricting your tongue and carefully rubbing over your inner cheek. You fondle your tongues together for a while, both of you getting more and more heated, while Papyrus’s hands slide up your belly and to your breasts. You slide your hands up his hipbones, over his spine and onto his back, rubbing his shoulder blades and ribs and moaning softly as Papyrus fondles your breast. His hands knead you very softly at first, but you become more breathy as he adds more pressure and carefully pinches your nipples between his knuckles from time to time, getting you to moan out louder. You continue to move your palms over his back, his tongue and yours cuddling in your mouth, his boney hands squeezing and rubbing over your breasts. As you get more heated you unintentionally buck up against his crotch, getting him to nyeh in surprise right in your mouth. He pulls back and smiles sheepishly, his face orange, and you give him a small chuckle before pulling him back down to you.

He's kissing you deep, both his fingers and tongue luring soft, muffled moans out of you. You don't even notice when you hook your leg over him, bringing Paps closer just so you can press yourself against him, his heated bones so warm on your skin. You can feel the wetness in your underwear as you arch up from the ground into him once, twice, unable to stop yourself. And then Papyrus moves away from you, leaving your mouth so empty and alone all of a sudden.

He doesn't give you any time to protest though, running his tongue over your neck soon after, nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth and you whimper, tilting your head back to give him better access. He slowly makes his way down your neck and shoulders until he reaches your breasts, nibbling at your nipple. You cry out, moving your hands from his ribs to his neck and skull, throwing your head back in pleasure. And before you realize it, his hands are on the button of your jean shorts, pulling down the zipper. You raise your butt off the ground and he pulls them down, taking your underwear with them as far as he can reach. You kick them off rest of the way before hooking your legs back around Paps.

He moves around a little so he can reach comfortably and then you can feel his fingers on your thighs, the touch almost light enough to be ticklish. He moves the hand up the inner side until you can feel the knuckles against your outer lips, trying not to buck up against him right away. When he doesn't do much else than brush you gently for a few moments, you let out a whine, increasing your grip on his bones slightly. "P-Paps, please," you moan out, "please, please..." you continue, emphasizing your need with a buck against his fingers.

He lets go of your boobs, pressing his face between them and exhaling deeply before pushing up to look into your face. "AS YOU WISH, DEAR HUMAN," he says with a smile, before pressing his fingers into your wetness.

You moan out when the tips of his boney digits slide over your slit a bit harder until they slip between them, moving over the soft flesh easily in the hot wetness. You grip onto him harder, your breathing getting heavier. He doesn't let you beg before his fingers slide into you and you exhale in bliss, bucking against him lightly. Papyrus lets out a silent _nyeh heh heh_ as he pushes in further, making your breath hitch, until he's in you as far as his fingers manage. You look to him in surprise and he smiles at you, pressing against your upper wall and rubbing it softly.

"Ah, sweetie," you exhale, "that's really good, Papy." Papyrus nyehs victoriously again and continues, adding more pressure, touching all around, scissoring and stretching you slowly. You buck against his fingers almost mindlessly, just enjoying yourself, then gasp when you feel his thumb press against your clit. You throw your hands back and grab at the picnic sheet under you, biting onto your lip and nodding eagerly as Papyrus continues to circle it, his wet fingers sliding in and out of you. As your insides start to tighten, the bumps of his finger joints rubbing over your walls harder, he comes down and begins to lick at your breast, humming comfortably. You gasp, moaning through your heavy breathing, rolling your hips against him harder and faster. He drags the slick length of it over your nipple then carefully takes it between his teeth, nibbling on you so softly as to not hurt you. He looks up at you briefly before taking a bit more of your breast in and you gasp hard when you feel his tongue rub and circle around it quite firmly. After a short while he pulls away, his faintly orange saliva making a line between you and his mouth, before he leans to your other breast and your arch your back when he begins to do the same. You keep grabbing at the sheet, your hazy eyes looking up into the starry sky, as Papyrus continues to make you feel _so amazing_. You rub your leg over him and moan out his name, feeling yourself getting very close.

You almost expect him to stop right before you climax, but he just presses more and goes faster, taking your nipple between his teeth, shoving his fingers as deep inside you as he can. Your breath gets stuck in your throat, only unintelligible sounds bubbling from your mouth, your hands gripping at the blanket and grass under you as your toes curl. You move onto his fingers as you ride out your orgasm, the waves washing over you until your body is left boneless and slack on the blanket under the stars (with Papyrus being the biggest and shiniest of them all).

You open your eyes and the first thing you see is Papy leaning over you and watching you with a smile so huge you have to smile as well. "HUMAN, YOU TRULY ARE THE BEAUTIFULEST OF THEM ALL," he tells you and you laugh, bringing him closer so you can give him a peck on the teeth.

"As are you, Papy," you smile and wrap your arms around his chest to give him a hug. You both exhale in comfort, your breathing synchronizing with one another's. It's when he moves a little that he presses against you more and you notice just how turned on he still is through the fabric of the skirt.

You chuckle lightly and shake your head at how considerable and nice he is to you. You slowly pull back from the hug, only to turn your head up and give him another kiss, his teeth moving to respond to your movements. Slowly, you start pressing against him until you're both sitting again and you climb into his lap. He nyehs in surprise as you rub yourself down onto his dick, his bones rattling as you press your mouth against his. You kiss him deeply, swallowing his moans and whimpers as you massage the tips of his scapula and move your hips into his boner.

"Does it feel good, Papy?" you ask him when you pull back to let him catch his breath, and he nods eagerly, small droplets of saliva running down his chin.

You grab onto his jaw and smear the saliva with your thumb before pulling him close for another kiss. Both of you are hot and eager now despite the light wind picking up around you. In the darkness you are both illuminated by nothing but Papyrus's magic and the faint moonlight. You pull back from the kiss, rolling your hips against him softly and enjoying the sight of his hazy eyes and sweating skull.

You smile widely and reach down with both hands, placing them onto his hipbones and palming the edges quite hard. Papyrus moans out, his hips shooting up and you flinch in surprise when he lifts you up so easily. You chuckle, squeezing his hipbones once again, loving the flustered nyehs you're luring out of him with your movements. You continue with this for a while until you decide it's been enough teasing and slide your fingers over the edge to the hem of his shirt. Your fingers go a bit lower over the fabric, then grab onto it just under the big orange bulge. Papyrus nyehs out almost pitifully when you slowly start to pull down, the hem slowly running down his length until it reaches the tip and his dick springs up from under it. You giggle to yourself and Papyrus covers his eyes, but you quickly press your face into him to get his attention. He uncovers himself anxiously, looking to you, then down to see your hands reaching up. You smile and wrap the fingers of one hand around his base while the other holds onto his pelvis. Papyrus pants heavily and you stop for a moment, seeing the light of his magic surge through his bones faster and more intense. You decide it's no time to be amazed about that sight however, knowing your lover needs your attention right now.

You run your fingers up and close your palm around his shaft before you start pumping him slowly, his dick dripping with the hot ecto stuff and precum. You look up to see his face again and are happy to see his eyes go even hazier, his cheeks burning, his breath hot. You pull yourself closer and kiss him again, not ceasing to bob your hand up and down. He does his best to allow you but his kisses are probably much sloppier than he means them to be. Not that you're complaining; you let him fill your mouth with his tongue and moan into it, satisfied.

You can feel the amount of ectofluids increasing as you press your thumb against the the tip of Paps's dick, circling around and smearing the orange goo before dipping inside the lightest bit. Immediately he's pulling back, gasping for breath as you repeat the motion with a satisfied smirk, watching his face contort in bliss. You tear away your eyes from the sight, leaning down to press your lips against one of the upper ribs, taking it into your mouth and running your tongue down the bone. You smile to yourself when you hear him cry out a desperate NYEH as you carefully bite onto the bone, licking the place right after to soothe to feeling.

You slowly make your way down the ribcage until your face is hovering over the long piece of magic flesh, the familiar feeling of it so amazing to you. You move your hand off his hips and place it on Papy's femur to make some space. After a few seconds when he notices you're not stroking him anymore, he looks down at you and whimpers when he sees your tongue almost touching him, waiting for him.

He takes a few fast breaths, laying his hand on your head, grasping at it desperately. "H-HAH, HUMAN, PLEA- _AHH!_ " You wrap your lips around him before he can even finish, your tongue circling around the head almost aggressively, but not enough to hurt him in any way. Paps's juices mix with your saliva, filling your mouth, and as you move your mouth a bit lower, you tighten your grip and suck. His hips twitch almost enough to call it a jump and he lets out a high-pitched scream, both of his hands now in your hair, holding onto you for dear life.

You start bobbing your head up and down, taking more of him in each time, your tongue pressed against the shaft, every once in a while stopping to suck on him again. Your eyes are closed so you can only focus on the task at hand and the amazing sounds Paps keeps producing. After a moment you start hearing more in the jumbled words, praises and encouragements, "MORE, PLEASE, YOU ARE SO VERY GREAT, HUMAN, YES," being only some of them. You savor them and Paps's taste and soon you can feel the rattling of the bones getting more intense, knowing he's getting close.

Just as you can hear him losing his breath with a gasp, you grab onto his pelvic bone and press down to keep him steady. You push your head down to get as much of him in as he comes, but even through your efforts his hips still buck up as he does. You hold your breath trying not to choke on him as your mouth gets filled up with the hot ecto fluid. Immediately you try to swallow, your ears filled with his blissful cries, but you wouldn't be able to down all of it in your wildest dreams. The stuff drips from your lips and down his length as you pull back, coughing a bit. All of it disappears shortly after and you smile widely when you see Papyrus had collapsed back onto the blanket, catching his breath desperately, his face a sweaty mess. For a while you just kneel before him and watch in awe as the light of his soul surges around his body in the darkness of the night. His orange magic and the moon illuminate him well enough so you can see his heaving chest slowing down and his strained expression slowly fade into a satisfied flustered smile as he relaxes into the sheet. You stare at him until it starts to dim, his breathing getting easier. Once it goes dark again, his eyes open and you can see his irises looking up at you lovingly. You smile, reaching around to get closer, until you lay beside him. He reaches out for you to hug you and you hug him back, pushing each other closer, hooking your arms and legs over one another until you are laying together in a comfortable warm and loveful embrace.

Papyrus softly rubs his teeth over your forehead and you rub your thigh and hands over him, both of you humming in comfort. Then he presses you to his chest, exhaling deeply.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, HUMAN," he says, so softly as to be almost silent. Almost. "I LOVE YOU SO..."

"I love you too, Paps," you whisper, pushing closer to him. For a few minutes you both just lay there, rubbing against each other comfortably. You don't realize that you've been slowly speeding up this whole time until you exhale shakily, hearing Papyrus nyeh softly, and his dick presses against your underbelly again. You look up to him and smirk.

"Round two?" He nods eagerly.

"ROUND TWO!"

You laugh at his enthusiasm, but his hands making their way between your legs soon change it to moans. His fingers quickly find their way back in between your lips, spreading them apart. The wetness allows him to be a bit rougher than he'd normally be right away, scissoring inside you, slick sounds of your insides being the only thing you can hear besides your breaths.

You shudder and exhale in bliss when he adds another finger, your hips now moving against his hand and you wrap yourself around him, hanging onto his form tightly. He slowly rolls up so he's looming over you now, humming at your noises and you can feel him rocking with the movements of his thrusts, his dick sliding up and down the skin of your thigh, leaving a warm, wet spot behind.

"Papy," you whisper when you feel like he's prepared you more than enough, "Papy, come here," you outstretch your hands, bringing his face to yours and pressing your foreheads together. You whimper when he pulls out his fingers, leaving you achingly empty, but he's grabbing you under the knees and leaning back soon after, hooking them over his shoulders. "Y-Yes," you moan out when he presses the tip against your entrance, the hard warmth making your head go dizzy. You look up at him, the sight blurry from the haze in your eyes, but you can see the amazement in his eyes, his open mouth, that he's saying something... "I'M SO GLAD I GET TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS," is what he says right before he pushes in, his eyes never leaving your face as he enters you from the tip to the base in one slow, smooth motion.

You both stay still for a moment, breathing hard and stuttery as you give each other time to get accustomed, but then you can't take it anymore, pulling back and forward as much as you can, both of you gasping at the sudden feeling. And then Papyrus is moving, at much slower pace than he usually would, but it's still incredibly intense, making you see stars fall behind your eyes. But your eyes are open...?

The realization strikes you when you see another one fall, and another... The Perseids! For a second you don't know if you feel like laughing or crying, finding the situation so incredibly dumb and cheesy, but Papyrus doesn't leave you much time to think about it, his thrusts getting gradually harder and you reach out, taking one of his hands into yours, intertwining your fingers. You look him in the eyes, his name on your lips as you let him make love to you under the night sky.

You just lay back and let him fuck you as he pleases, staring up into the sky. His movements are getting faster and harder and the overwhelming pleasure along with the beautiful sight makes you even more dizzy and awestruck than before. For a while you stay like this, but then realize you don't want him to miss out on this either.

"P-Papyrus," you stutter over your heavy breath, "Papy, dear-" Your eyes go wide and you gasp hard when he comes down, bringing your legs closer to your chest, driving as deep into you as he goes so hard -- after the long buildup it feels absolutely amazing. Your moaning for him gets lost in his loud whining nyehs and you clasp onto him for support as his dick presses tightly against your walls, moving in and out in a fast, hard pace. Tears come into your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure, but you fight back and soon manage to push against him. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice at first, too overwhelmed himself, but when he does he stops almost immediately, staring down at you with worry that he had somehow hurt you. You clasp your legs around him and push him to the side, managing to get him on his back. Once you do, never breaking the connection, you allow him to look to the sky and your heart jumps with joy when you see the amazed look in his eye sockets. You wait for a while despite feeling absolutely desperate, enjoying the amazed smile slowly forming over his teeth until he looks to you with the most sincere lovestruck smile you have ever seen. His watering eyes shift back to the sky while you take over and continue the movement. You pick up the pace quite fast and soon you're both getting loud again, loving the feeling of one another. Papyrus grabs onto your hips to help you move and you moan out his name loudly, the smooth length of his ectoflesh sliding in and out of you so fast and hard and _so good_. Soon your mind starts to get hazy and you throw your head back, staring up into the sky and crying out loudly as you come. Your insides tighten up and Papyrus soon follows you in your climax, moaning out even louder than you, grasping onto your hips tightly. You both ride out the orgasm for a few moments until it's gone, his magic soon disappearing too. You fall down onto him, just barely managing to roll to the side, both catching your breaths. For a few minutes you just lay there on your backs close to each other, staring up at the falling stars. When you finally collect yourselves enough, you reach out for one another and move closer together. You both stay silent, just enjoying the embrace and the beautiful night sky view. Everything is right in the world...

You lift your head up in question when Papyrus sighs lightly. When meeting your look, he smiles unhappily and gives you a little shrug.

"SANS WOULD HAVE REALLY ENJOYED THIS..." he says, hugging you closer. You nod, but just then you hear the pocket of your jeans vibrate. You reach out for it, pulling out your phone to see that you have a new message. You smile widely when you open it, quickly showing it to Papyrus.

Sans had sent you a photo of himself standing on the laboratory building roof, the night sky filled with shooting stars in the background behind him, a huge happy smile on his tired face. "managed to sneak off from work for a moment to take a quick skelfie ;) hope you guys are having a great time <3" is the message attached to it. Papyrus smiles widely, almost bouncing with happiness.

"NYEH HEH HEH! HE GOT TO SEE THEM AFTER ALL!!!" he yells at you excitedly and you just laugh with him. "QUICK HUMAN! WE MUST RESPOND WITH OUR OWN PHOTO!" You nod excitedly and quickly turn on the camera. You put a hand over each others shoulders and Papyrus takes the picture, his long arms working just as well as a selfie stick. He quickly brings the phone back so both of you can see and stops. Both of you look at each other silently.

"Maybe we should put our clothes back on first," you laugh silently. Papyrus chuckles, putting a hand over his face.

"YES, I BELIEVE THAT WOULD BEMORE APPROPRIATE... LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN. AND I'LL PICK THE MOST FABULOUS OF FILTERS!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 18 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
